From Wrong to Right to Wrong
by Don't know Don't care 38
Summary: Jemima likes Pounce, and Misto likes Victoria. After the Christmas Ball, tensions arise, friendships break, romances emerge, and lines are crossed. What is right, and what is wrong?
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone! I lied, and I'm back! Hope you like this one.**

Summary: Jemima likes Pounce, and Misto likes Victoria. When the four friends discuss their plans for the Christmas ball, not everyone is pleased. Tensions arise, friendships break, and lines are crossed. What is right, and what is wrong?

From Wrong to Right to Wrong – Prologue

'Twas three days until the Christmas Ball. Though not as popular as the Jellicle Ball, all cats enjoyed the treats made by Jelly and Jenny, presents exchanged from mate to mate or between couples, and most importantly, the dancing.

Sitting in a large cardboard box, were five young cats, barely out of kitten hood. The cardboard box was located behind the old car, and served as a den for Electra, and her younger sister, Jemima. Currently, the box was filled by Victoria, Pouncival, Mistoffelees, Electra and Jemima. They were discussing the upcoming ball, and the couples that were going to attend.

"So, who are you going with?" Victoria asked Electra teasingly.

Jemima giggled quietly but was heard by her sister, who shot her a "you promised not to tell" glare, until her giggles subsided. Just then, Plato appeared outside the box and said quietly, "Leecy?"

Electra's blush came full on as she squeaked, "Yeah?"

Plato looked a little embarrassed as he said, "Can we uh…go for a walk? I have something to talk to you about."

Electra nodded nervously and said, "Sure."

After the two of the left, Victoria giggled, "I guess that answers my question."

She turned to Jemima and said, "So Jem, who do you want to ask you?"

Jemima said carefully, "He's in this box"

"Hey, same with me!" Victoria suddenly blurted.

"Me too," Pounce grinned.

"And me," Misto said shyly.

The four cats looked at each other and then down at their paws. Could this really work out that well?

+)

**And that's the prologue. If you guys like it, then I'll continue**


	2. Plans

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! The people of the CATS community are just wonderful.**

**PLEASE READ**

**If you don't already know, I started a contest, and have posted a poll on my profile for everyone to vote which one is your favorite story. Unfortunately, no one has voted! So if you could, please vote!**

**Okay, now on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will**

Previously: _She turned to Jemima and said, "So Jem, who do you want to ask you?"_

_Jemima said carefully, "He's in this box"_

"_Hey, same with me!" Victoria suddenly blurted._

"_Me too," Pounce grinned._

"_And me," Misto said shyly._

_The four cats looked at each other and then down at their paws. Could this really work out that well?_

Chapter 1

After a few moments of tense silence, Pounce looked up and said, "Um…Okay, do you want to ask first, Misto?"

Misto opened his mouth and closed it. He opened his mouth again and said quietly, "Go ahead Pounce."

Pounce gulped and cleared his throat, while Jemima looked up at him and smiled sweetly. She noticed a movement in the corner of her eye, and titled her head in a confused manner as she saw Victoria look at Pounce expectantly. Surely Victoria wasn't expecting Pounce to ask her, was she? She looked at Misto, her best friend, and saw that he also had a confused look on his face.

Jemima smiled as Pounce gave her a wink and realized that Victoria was expecting Pounce to ask Jem, and not her. However, Jemima's smile quickly disappeared once again as Pounce turned back to Victoria to ask timidly, "Victoria, would you be my date for the Christmas ball?"

Victoria blushed lightly. "Of course!" she smiled.

Pounce grinned at her like a fool and turned to Misto. Misto had an impassive look on his face, but said nothing. Pounce glanced at Jemima, who quickly shut her hanging jaw. "Aren't you gonna ask Jem Misto?" Pounce questioned.

Face still impassive, Misto said, "uhhhh…"

Pounce grinned, "I get it, you don't want to do it in front of us. Little scaredy cat."

Pounce beckoned at Victoria with his tail, and they walked out of Jemima's den, pelts brushing. Once they disappeared from sight, Misto turned to Jemima, this time his face displaying all the hurt and pain he felt. Jemima didn't look any better. "Well that was unexpected," he said in a broken voice.

"Yeah. So now what?" Jem replied sadly.

"How could he do that?!" Misto said angrily to himself.

"Did you ever tell him you liked her?" Jem questioned lightly.

"Well no, but it was pretty obvious," Misto mumbled at the ground.

Misto looked up at Jem and saw a single tear fall from her face. Additional to his own pain, he felt his heart lurch a little at the way his best friend looked. "I'm sorry Pounce didn't ask you."

Jem looked at him and forced a smile. "It's okay. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, as Victoria is prettier, smarter, and funnier than me," she said bitterly.

Misto got up and sat down beside her, his pelt brushing hers. "I'm sure you have many qualities that she doesn't have," he said gently, "and Pounce will see that one day."

Jemima looked sadly at him. "Like what?" she whispered.

"Well, you're extremely mature, you have an amazing voice, and you're gentle and kind. And did I mention extremely mature?" Misto smiled lightly.

Jemima let out a small giggled, but then frowned again and said, "I don't think Pouncy is really going to care how mature I am though."

"Well you are kinda cute. I'm sure _Pouncy_ would agree," Misto chuckled.

Jemima looked sharply at him. "You think I'm cute?!" she squeaked.

Misto's cheeks turned the slightest hint of pink as he replied, "Well all the toms think that."

They were silent for a while, until Jemima murmured, "So what should we do then?"

"Hm, I guess we should pretend to go together, and then pretend we're having a great time together, while making Pounce and Victoria see that they made the wrong choice going together," Misto declared triumphantly.

Jemima raised her eyebrows, "And how do we do that?"

Misto thought for a while. "Well for starters we could get each other a gift. If either of them asks us to dance, we'll say we promised each other the next one. We can hold paws if you don't mind," Misto paused to look at Jemima, "and we just dance away with each other the whole night!"

"So your plan to get them to see that you belong with Victoria and I belong with Pounce is to make them jealous by pretending that we're totally in love?" Jemima said in bewildered amazement.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"As I don't have a better plan, I guess we'll go with yours," Jemima smiled.

The ball was all ready to go. A light layer of snow had fallen during the morning, turning the junkyard white. Stacked on top of the great tire were the presents the cats gave to their loved ones, some big some small, some wide some narrow. The old TSE 1 was opened and turned into a festive-like bar, filled with mouse cakes and pigeon pies for the young, and catnip wine for the old. The night was young, but the moon was covered by thick grey clouds. Standing tall and proud was Old Deuteronomy, who stood in front of the tire. When all cats were looking at him, he called in a grand voice, "Let the Ball begin!"

Cats cheered, and couples began making their way to the center of the junkyard to begin the first few dances. It was customary for the Jellicles to dance only with their dates or mates in the first half of the Ball, and to switch pairs during the second half.

After the first half had gone by, the cats took a break from dancing to enjoy the food, and to open presents. Misto and Jemima had danced to the best of their ability, and were rewarded with stares of jealousy from a certain couple. Now like all the other cats, they were opening each other's present. Jemima carefully took the wrapping paper off the gift and gasped at the object she found inside. "Where did you find this?" she breathed.

In her paws was a simple black collar, with a small metal ring. Hanging from the ring was a marble angel, holding a small red, glass heart in its arms. "I came across it one day in the junkyard. Now Pounce will really have to notice you," Misto grinned.

Jemima smiled, as Misto helped her put on the collar. She felt a shiver as his paws grazed her neck, but she brushed it off as a factor of the cold. Misto smiled at her and started unwrapping Jemima's present. "Everlasting cat! Where'd you get this?" he said in shock.

"I came across it in the junkyard," Jemima smirked.

Now donned in a magician's hat and cape, Misto grinned, "How do I look?"

Jemima blushed lightly. "Very handsome," she responded.

Misto also blushed lightly, creating an awkward silence. Luckily, it was interrupted by a loud call from Old Deuteronomy. "Jemima, are you ready?"

Misto shot Jemima a puzzled look, who merely smiled at him, before dashing off to jump onto the now vacant tire. She looked down at Old D, who smiled and nodded at her. She took a deep breath, and looked up towards the sky. As if on cue, the clouds parted and a ray of moonlight surrounded her and illuminated the tire, giving her an ethereal look. Many cats gasped, but none louder than Misto. His eyes widened and his heart quickened. A sparkly feeling filled him, but it wasn't his own magic. It was the magic of love.

XDXDXD

**And that's the end of this chapter my friends! Don't forget to vote on my poll (and please tell me if I did something wro****ng and it's not on my profile…) I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**

**DNDK 38**


	3. Complications

**Wow, I cannot describe how bad I feel f****or not updating this in like 10 months. Hope you guys aren't too mad and still want to read! **

**I'll be switching from Jemima and Misto's experiences in a limited omniscient POV**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Previously: _Many cats gasped, but none louder than Misto. His eyes widened and his heart quickened. A sparkly feeling filled him, but it wasn't his own magic. It was the magic of love._

Chapter 2

Besides catnip high adults, the winter ball brought many changes. Firstly, Victoria and Plato could now be seen together in the junkyard besides each other, as if they were glued together. Though this didn't bother Misto as much as it puzzled him, another change occupied his thoughts far more and any other. After Jemima had sung her piece, Pounce had immediately gone up to her to ask her for the next dance. Though Misto knew they had a deal to not dance with anybody else, he realized that it would not be fair to judge Jemima for agreeing to it, as Pounce was the object of her innocent affection.

However, as the night went on, Misto became more agitated at the fact that Jemima stuck to dancing with Pounce for the whole night. The reason why Misto snapped at Jemima's greeting the next morning though, was entirely another area of what he considered her wrongdoings of the night.

"Good morning!" Jemima chanted cheerfully as she walked into the pipe that served as the den of a less than happy Misto.

Without getting up from his curled position or moving his face away from the back of the pipe, Misto said gruffly, "Morning."

Jemima stopped advancing towards him and frowned. "Someone's not in a good mood. Is this about Victoria?"

"No it isn't," Misto said in the same tone.

Jemima's frowned became deeper. "Now I'm confused on many accounts. Do you like Victoria or not then?"

"No"

"Then why are you in such a bad mood?"

Misto got up, and turned to look at her. With weariness in his eyes he answered, "Because you were my date and somehow Pounce ended up escorting you home."

Jemima stared at him. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet with astonishment. "You're mad because Pounce brought me home? Misto, you know that I like him!"

"Yes, but once again, I was your date which means I was suppose to bring you home!" Misto said defiantly, "Besides, didn't we agree that we would dance together for the whole night? I hardly even saw you in the second half of the ball!"

"You know that I like Pounce. Do you not approve?"

"No I don't," Misto muttered.

Jemima's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Victoria didn't ask you, but that's no reason for you to be acting all jealous over the fact that Pounce may like me."

"I already told you I don't like Victoria anymore!" Misto growled.

"Then why are you being such a stupid tom?" Jemima growled back.

Before Misto could answer both cats heard a call of "Jemima!" belonging to an all too familiar voice. Jemima turned back to Misto and said coldly, "That's Pounce. I need to go now. I'll be back to listen to your answer later."

As she turned to leave, Misto muttered to himself, "But…grrrrr, we'll see what happens when he breaks your heart."

Jemima stopped and turned around at his inaudible words. "What did you say?"

Misto replied coldly as well. "Nothing. Just go."

=O

Jem's POV

Jemima stormed angrily out of Misto's den, enraged by his words and actions. "What right does he have to treat me in such a cold manner because I like Pounce?" she muttered to herself.

She looked up and saw Pouncival smiling at her from the tire, and all the angry thoughts she had disappeared. Pounce ran up to her and greeted cheerfully, "Hey Jemima!"

His grin was enough to make Jemima smile, and reply with a cheerful, "Hello Pounce."

"So do you have any plans for today?" Pounce grinned, not taking his eyes off hers.

"Um," Jemima said while blushing lightly. She vaguely remembered something about helping out Misto with something, but ignored the feeling as she remembered his attitude towards her.

"Nope," she decided.

"Cool, so can we go to the park?" Pounce inquired.

He suddenly noticed her new collar and said, "Wow, nice collar. Where'd you get it?"

Jemima face darkened a little, and she said a little quieter, "Misto."

"Oh," Pounce said softly, "Do you two, um like each other?"

Jemima scoffed and shook her head. "No, of course not. We just decided to go to the ball together as friends."

"Ah," Pounce smiled.

"Let's start heading towards the park," Jemima suggested.

Pounce quickly agreed, and they trekked for five minutes out of the junkyard, to an empty human park. There, they found a small tree, and sat under it.

"So you like Victoria?" Jemima said quietly, while looking at Pounce to see his reaction.

Pounce was still smiling as he answered, "No."

Jemima looked at him with a puzzled face. "Then why'd you ask her to the ball?"

Pounce shrugged, "I did have a small crush on her, but she told me half-way through the ball that she wanted to dance with Plato. She told me she was sorry she was going to abandon me, but he was really sweet to her, and she wanted to get to know him. Plato asked to dance with her afterwards, and then he decided to take her home. Plus I have a new crush now."

Pounce was smiling at her softly, which made Jemima's blush grow slightly darker. Then her face changed to one of confusion and then slight anger.

"What's wrong?" Pounce asked with a worried expression.

"Why is Plato suddenly with Victoria when he ask my sister to the ball?" Jemima hissed.

Pounce frowned, "She really likes him huh?"

"She's going to be heartbroken!" Jemima seethed, "How could he do that to my sister? What a jerk!"

Pounce's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about my brother that way. Victoria's to blame too you know," he growled.

"She wasn't the one that left their date to go ask someone else!" Jemima growled back.

"Well she left me!" Pounce growled even louder.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have asked me to dance!"

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YES?"

"I...I…" Jemima sputtered uncertainly.

Pounce gave her a look signaling for her to continue. "Oh alright fine, I admit it," Jemima mumbled, "I like you."

Pounce's expression softened and he said gently, "I'm sorry I yelled, and I suppose that we're all to blame here."

Jemima nodded and agreed quietly.

=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S=S

Misto's POV (A little while after Jem left)

"Have you seen Jemima?" Misto asked Munkustrap.

The Jellicle Protector frowned, "Can't say I have."

"Alright, thanks," Misto sighed.

_Where is she? She was __supposed to help me fix the pipe in my den so it wouldn't burst…I guess she's mad, but I'll apologize, because I was a pretty big jerk this morning…If only I knew where to find her!_

He was approached by Electra, who said quietly to him, "Jem went to the park with Pounce."

"Oh, thanks." Suddenly, the two cats perked up at a new noise. A loud rumbling sounded from Misto's pipe.

"Rotten catnip," Misto cursed, as he sprinted to his pipe. Electra was right behind him, and the two cats stared into the pipe at a smaller pipe with a huge crack, spraying out water non-stop.

"Could you help me fix this?" Misto pleaded, while water started to soak their paws.

"Sure," Electra replied, "What do I need do?"

Misto explained and the two managed to get the pipe fixed up after a short while. Water finally stopped spraying, and the two soaked cats sat panting on the cold wet floor of Misto's pipe. Misto sighed in relief as he saw his books that he kept on a shelf in the pipe were not damaged. He turned over to Electra and panted, "Thanks."

Electra nodded and frowned, "Why didn't you fix it earlier?"

Misto sighed. "Jem was supposed to help me this morning, but we got into a spat, and she left with Pounce."

He started dejectedly at the ground. Electra studied him for a moment and said softy, "You like her don't you?"

Misto didn't reply, but Electra saw his slight blush. "It was her singing wasn't it?" Electra smiled knowingly as Misto nodded slightly.

"She has that effect on cats. I've seen more than one tom's eye's look at her like they've just seen the everlasting cat or something…" Electra trailed off.

"Sorry if this question bothers you, you don't have to answer it, but are you jealous of her?" Misto asked.

Electra shook her head gently, "No, I not a fan of being at the center of attention. Sometimes I wished I did have a voice like hers, but we do what we can with what we're given."

Misto nodded, "Yes, that's wise. Oh, and I'm sorry about Plato…"

Electra sighed softly and looked down, "No need to say sorry. I guess I should have seen it coming, what with Victoria's amazing dancing…"

She turned her gaze back to Misto and continued sadly, "About a quarter of the way through the ball, I could see his eyes starting to follow her, and vise versa. I wasn't surprised when he gave me an apology and said he wanted to dance with Victoria. I think he was always interested in her, but someone told him to ask me because they knew I liked him…a lot."

Neither of them said anything for a while, until Electra asked. "Why don't we get on top of the car so we can get dry?"

Misto agreed, and the two went to sit up on the warm hood of the car. Some cats stared at them, wondering why they were soaked, but went about their normal business. Munkustrap came up to them and asked what had happened, so Misto explained, but left out the part where Jemima forgot to help him, as she was the tribe protector's daughter, along with Electra. The two sat for a while longer while their fur dried, before Misto broke the silence and asked softly, "Are you mad at Plato for leading you on?"

Electra sighed, "Well I would have preferred for him to tell me the truth, but I enjoyed dancing with him, and I'm glad he decided to be honest before I got too attached."

Misto murmured quietly, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Silence engulfed them once again, until Misto inquired quietly, "Why did you choose to tell me this?"

"Because I wanted to let it off my chest."

"But why me?"

"Because Jemima trusts you," Electra replied simply.

Misto hesitated before saying, "I'm warmed by the trust you put in me because of Jem, but I don't think I'm ready to talk to you about her yet…I'm sorry."

Electra smiled warmly, "Again no need to apologize, I understand if you don't ever talk to me about it."

Misto smiled back. "Thanks, but I think I will talk to you about it eventually. I can't believe I've never noticed how easy you are to talk to."

Electra smirked, "I think its cause you've been too preoccupied with your best friend!"

Misto blushed and mumbled, "Well I didn't know I liked her before…"

Electra laughed lightly, "I'm just teasing. You're lucky to have such a close friendship with her."

Misto smiled, "You're pretty close to Tumble though aren't you?"

Electra nodded, "Yeah, we used to hang out every day, but he's been around Pounce and Plato more lately."

This time it was Misto's turn to smirk. "I heard he's got a thing for you."

To his surprise, Electra grinned as she spoke with laughter in her voice, "Pounce has got to you too huh? I swear one of these days Tumble's going to ask you to keep his mouth glued together!"

The two new friends laughed together, glad to have made a new friendship.

:):):)

Jem's POV (Around when Misto and Electra finished repairing the pipe)

Though Pounce and Jemima were met with an awkward silence, they soon got over it and began friendly conversation about each other. Before they knew it, the sun was starting to set, so they headed back towards the junkyard. At the gates to the junkyard, Pounce stopped Jemima gently and said, "I really enjoyed our day together."

Jemima blushed lightly and replied with a soft, "Me too."

Pounce gently placed a light kiss on her lips, before they both turned away, each blushing heavily. Jemima sighed softly and looked at the junkyard once more, and was surprised to see a rigid Mistoffelees and a slightly smirking Electra staring at her and Pounce. Misto narrowed his eyes slightly before bolting away. Pounce was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud "POUNCIVAL"!

"That's Jenny, I should get going," Pounce said slightly apologetically to Jemima, before bolting off as well.

"Toms." Electra smirked lightly, "Come on Jem, we should get going too."

Jemima padded up to her sister. "At least one of them has a slight bit of manners," she scoffed.

Electra chuckled as they began to make they're way back to their den. "I can see one knows how to wish someone a sweet goodnight." She laughed at Jemima, who tried to hide a returning blush.

"But I had a long chat with your best friend today. He seems well mannered to me." Electra continued.

Jemima stopped as they reached the box. "You did?" she exclaimed angrily, "what did he want?"

Electra replied quietly, "Well I did help him fix a pipe that burst open in his den today."

Jemima mumbled a guilty "oh", before settling down on her bed and lowering her head.

"Yeah," Electra murmured as she settled down beside Jemima.

Jemima suddenly raised her head and said angrily, "Well you didn't hear what he said to me this morning! He was rude, and had no right to be!"

Electra sighed. "I can see why he would be upset with you though, I know what it feels like to have your date abandon you and take someone else home…"

"Oh Electra, I'm sorry about Plato."

Electra shrugged, "Its fine."

Jemima sighed, "I guess I'll go apologize to him for that tomorrow."

Electra nodded, "And he wants to apologize to you to."

"What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Oh he will," Electra replied with a mischievous flint in her eyes.

"What are you not telling me?" Jemima demanded.

"You'll find out little sister, but now you should sleep."

"Fine," Jemima muttered mutinously, and quickly fell asleep.

"He will. Even if you break his heart, he'll still forgive you" Electra whispered softly to herself, before succumbing to sleep.

:):):)

**Well I hope you guys liked it, and that there are still people willing to read this!**

**DNDK 38**


End file.
